Dungeon Conquerer
by LonaFEagle
Summary: fanfic about Magi with made up... looking for editers
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sahib a young man was found at the gladator stadium. There stood a man that would be a Fanalis if he was one. Although his hair and eyes where not of one, his heart was similar to a Fanalis.

At the age of 16 he was fighting in a stadium against bigger more cruel men trying to take his life. He struggled among them but always managed to murge as victor.

Voices screaming from all around him. He glanced up to them as he held a large sword in both hands covered in blood of the man he just slayed.

'Boy who are you? do you want to be freed?' said a voice in the croud

He glanced up rather swiftly as others turned their heads to see a woman to be about the same age as he perhaps little older but not by much.

'I well not sale my slave to you not to anyone' demanded the owner of the young man.

'How dare you speak to her in such tongue' said a voice hovering from above on a flying carpet being younger than Sahib.

Everyone looked up as they saw a figure in the sky. The man held his hand up to shade his eyes a little bit 'is that a Magi?' he asked wondering. He then looks back at the woman 'If he is one I want him. how much do you want for that Magi?'

'Tch you lazy fat ass ugly son of a bitch, how dare you speak to me like that' she slams her first in a near by wall as it crumbled.

Jalil couldn't help but laugh his ass off holding his stomach slightly as he waved his hand to let his flying carpet go down so he could be eye level with the man. 'Sorry about that but I am not a slave and I chose her for my king'.

She leaped down as she began to walk towards Sahib as she exstended her hand to him 'I well become my companion when I conquer a dungeon' as she smiled to the young man.

Sahib's eyes widen slightly in shock to hear her ask him. He rose his hand as its bound by shackles and chains. Exstending his hand to take her's as he glanced back at the man who had always made him fight for his life in dangerious battles in the stadium.

Muhamid didn't like this at all, one of his best fighters is being taken away from him as he stood up and points 'if you want him, then I'm taking this Magi'. He reached out his hand to Jalil trying to take a hold of him pulling him down.

She blinked a few times as she cracks up laughing 'o man you are so clueless arn't you? who said he'll let you take him without a fight'.

Jalil had pulled out his wond pointing it to the man 'I don't like how you do things here, in fact I'm releasing that boy'. He moved his wond to the side aiming it down taking a shot as strong whirl winds sliced the chains on the young Gladiator.

Muhamid the man that had bought Sahib years ago clutched his staff in his hand as he rose it to swing it at Jalil 'keep your hands off of my property you foolish boy' he snapped.

Jalil moves the flying carpet fast as he leaps off taking a hold of it and swings it around him. The Carpet became a piece of cloth that went around his neck as he chuckles. 'Nice try lazy ass. This guy was chosen by my king'.

'How can that woman be a king? she is a woman' shouted Muhamid as he had called for his guards to stop them.

Jalil chuckled as he took a step forward with his wond in hand still. 'She is truelly from a royal bloodline so there for she is able to be. but I'm sure you dont undstand a thing. She is the granddaughter of Raizen'.

'Raizen you say? how come that name sounds so familiar' pondered Muhamid.

'Because he is famious all over, more than Sinbad of the Seven Seas' replied Jalil.

'Raizen... he is the king true king of Fantasia isn't he? isn't the Dracophen clan a mix type between Magi and Fanalis?' asked Muhamid.

'Wow you know us very well don't you, you lazy ugly fat ass' she said.

Sahib stayed silent trying to figure out what is going on. All he can figure out is that this woman is royalty and willing to recruite him for her missions. He looked down at the chains that where shattered by the Whirl Wind that was sent from the Magi's wond.

Muhamid blinks a few times as he shacks now in fear. He glazed the woman over as he backs up a few steps rasing his hand. 'Let them go men, I do not want to become the enemy of that family. They are one of the most dangerious families out there'.

'So does this mean you gonna let the kid go and let us take him' said Jalil as he leans forward waving his wond around a few times.

'Yes please take the boy, I can find another one perhaps this time I'll find a Fanalis' he said as he turns to leave.

She smiles turning her head to look at the boy. Exstending her hand to him 'I am Lona and you are?'

Sahib takes her hand as he still has the shackle pieces on him. 'I'm called Sahib' he said in a low voice almost like he dosen't speak often.

Jalil puts his arm around Sahib with a grin. 'Welcome to our little group, I am Jalil and I'm a Magi and surve Lona here. She's really nice but don't make her angry or you might get hurt'.

Sahib blinks a few times feeling Jalil's arm drape around him as they walked out of the stadium. He glanced forward to see Lona walking ahead of them. He finally gave a soft look from his eyes that are no longer a slave to servive but of a free boy.

She glanced back as she held her hand out to him 'lets get you some clean clothes and you can warsh up somewhere and get all that dust and gunk off of you. and Warning about Jalil he may not seem it but he does like to toy around'

Sahib slowly nods fallowing them without much of a sound or word from him.

She turns her head slightly to him with a smile as she bought some clothes that would seem to fit him handing them to Jalil and points to the bathing house for them.

'You got it my King' said Jalil. He takes a hold of Sahib's hand taking him into the bathing house.

Sahib looked around for a moment before removing his ripped dirty clothing. His clothing hit the ground as he began to take a step into the bath water when he was splashed. He stood there for a moment with water dripping off his bare skin. He glanced over to see Jalil giggling like a little girl as he shacks his head.

'How immature can you be?' he finally spoke

Jalil blinks a few times as he leans forward splashing him once again 'c'mon loosen up and have some fun'.

Sahib gave a sigh as he lowered his body into the bath water. Sat there for a moment before starting to clean the crap out of his hair. Few bugs where in his hair since he couldn't do much cleaning while he was a slave.

Jalil leaps out of the bath water for a moment as he starts to see small dead bugs floating around. He slowly glanced up at Sahib as he sighs.

'Afraid of dead bugs are we' taunted Sahib.

Jalil glares as he ends up putting his hand on Sahib's head pushing him under water. 'Here let me help you get rid of those pesky things' as he laughs.

Sahib waves his hands a few times while his head was being held under water. He took a hold of something on Jalil pulling him into the water pinning him underneath him as he glares.

'Do that again and i'll kill you without hesitation' he said. He felt something underneath himself as he glanced down for a moment. Before he realised it he got off of Jalil 'are you gay?' he asked Jalil.

Jalil slowly rose up as his body is dripping with water. Of course getting exacted would make him get a little hard as he sighs 'not totally, I'm not sure it just happened'.

Sahib sighs as he points to him 'I am not into men like that, so keep your distence if you gonna have some sort of reactiong to me, got it'.

'Alright I get it now get off my case about it, I promise I wont hit on you but we well end up taking baths together like brothers, so get use to it' said Jalil as he starts helping Sahib warsh his hair.

Sahib sat there letting Jalil warsh his hair and his back. Once his hair and back was done he turns to do the same for Jalil as he blinks a few times 'you're hair looks longer than main and you gotta tell me what you use to make it feel so silky smooth'. He blinks a few times realising what he is saying as he drops Jalil's hair 'never mind im not a pansy'.

Jalil chuckles looking back at Sahib 'your cute you know that right' he said. Once he was done he stood up raising his hands slightly to drain his long hair. He steps out of the tub taking a hold of a towel to dry himself off with.

Sahib got out after him as he reached over to take a towel. 'Dont call me cute, I told you I'm not into men like you are'.

'O relax I only called you cute, I'm sure King Lona would say the same thing' replied Jalil fully dried. He then puts his clothes on and starts to braid his long hair.

Sahib sighs as he finished drying himself. He reached for the new clothes and puts them up trying to figure them out. His hair flowing behind him when Jalil takes a hold of it.

Jalil began to brush Sahib's hair and soon puts it in a tail out of his way and hands him a sword that was bought for him.

'T-Thanks' he said to Jalil. He placed the sword at his hipside as he and Jalil walked out of the bathing house.

She turned her head to see the two coming out. She was setting down nibbling on a snack as she waited. She smiled towards them 'took your sweet time, did Jalil make a move on you or something' she teased.

Sahib gave a slight blush 'nothing like that, he just tried to help me clean my hair and everything, that is all'.

She stood up looking at them. 'Shall we go conquer a dungeon now' she said as she takes the lead with the two fallowing not to far behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sahib, Jalil and Lona are on their journey to conquer a dungeon.

She carries to long swords on her back as Sahib has one on his hip and Jalil has his wand.

They reach one of the dungeons that hasn't been conquered as of yet. They stopped at the front door looking up to see how tall it is.

She takes a step back putting her hand up to shade her eyes from the light. "Lets go fellas and lets make this fun" she said.

They both nod when Sahib glanced back at Jalil "keep your hands to yourself in the dark walkways you got it".

Jalil blinks a few times looking over at Sahib as he glares "dont preject your gay fantasies on me, I already told you I'm not gonna hit on you alright" he snapped.

Lona had chuckled as their arguments as she went on ahead of them. She put her hands on the double doors pushing them open as a strung gust of wind blew their way. "Lets go you two and stop horsing around" she finally said intering the dungeon.

They both looked at her as they swiftly started to walk behind her. Both of them seem to fight over who got to stay in front of her to guard her.

"Stay back you damn flying pixie" said Sahib pushing Jalil back.

"Don't you dare go there" snapped Jalil.

"Would you two knock it off already" she said.

Both of them where grabbing each other's hair and cloths. They looked over to see her at the edge of one of the passege ways.

"Wait for us, you don't know whats beyond those doors" they said as they both got in front of her.

Sahib held his arm out in front of her as the other goes to his sword "i'll be your guard, isn't that one of the reasons why I'm here".

She blinks a few times. She puts her hand on his shoulder with a smile on her face. "It is alright, Sahib I can handle myself I just wanted companions to help me".

Jalil smirks as he pulls out his wand as he holds it up "I'll go first to see" he said as he opens the door as a strong gust blew as they heard howling sounds.

"What is that I hear?" said Jalil as he could hear the howling almost as if there was a animal inside waiting for them.

"I do not know but whatever it is, we fight it" she said as she walks ahead of them.

Once they went threw the door, the door slide shut as a lot of dust was kicked up again. When the dust cleared they coughted trying to get their breathing back to normal. Soon they found themselves in a room with a three headed large dog.

"What in Hades is that thing?, what in the world is going on?" she said seeing the three headed dog breathing heavily down on them.

"I think that is the mythical three headed guard dog, Cerburis of the gods." said Jalil. He smirked "I've read about it and seems to be ready for a fight".

She slowly looks back at Jalil "you are just inching to fight it huh? just don't kill it" she said as she unsheathed one of her swords. "Just wound it enough that it would let us pass".

"Of course my King" replied Jalil as he rushed over to fight the large three headed dog.

Sahib rushed over to the other side to suround it. He held his sword in both hands raising it high into the air. "I'll destract it long enough for you two to get passed the door" he said as he starts to fight it.

"Don't do anything stupid you moron" shouted Jalil.

Sahib has the three headed guard dog at bay in one area. He glanced back as he struggles "hurry up I am not sure how long I can hold him off".

She rushed over to the doors as she takes a hold of Jalil. She glanced back "c'mon Sahib I am not leaving you behind, make sure you get threw the door before that thing attacks you" she shouted.

"Right behind you my king" shouted Sahib as he fallows them. He makes sure the guard dog stays in the room. He soon gets threw the doors and pushes them shut swiftly putting something against the door to block it from being opened.

On the other side of the door. All three of them breathing a bit heavy from dealing with the three headed dog.

"Ok what is next on the list?" said Jalil as he reached over to put his hand on a wall ending up feeling some sort of sand scriptures. "What is this?" he wonders looking over at them "can any of you desifer this?, I sorta get it but not totally sure".

The other two walked over to try and see what it says.

Lona has a touch light from a flame she summoned. She rubs her hand acrossed the wall getting some of the dust off of it. "Its a ancient lanaguge. I learned some of this when I was growing up. Who would have thought my teachings would come in handing" she snickers slightly.

"Well then what does it say?" they asked.

She began to read what she thinks it says. Soon its telling them a riddle a riddle that could lead them to the next floor of the dungeon. She frowned slightly "i hate riddles" she muttered under her breath but managed to figure it out with their help.

They manged to get to the next floor finding themselves surounded by fire.

"Hey its perfect for you my king, fire and your a pyro" smirked Jalil

"What are you going on about this time?" asked Sahib

Jalil turns his head to look at him. He smirks and points to Lona "she is a pyro meaning fire and heat cannot hurt her nor harm her in any way shape or form. In fact she controls fire of different colors and different tempatures" he explained.

Sahib turns his head to look at Lona with a smirk "in that case why don't you deal with the fire and we deal with the duels" he said.

She sighs shakeing her head "chickens" she said as she goes threw the fire without any trouble what so ever. On the other side of the room she puts her hand threw a hole. The hole has a lever in it that would turn the fire off. She pulls on it as the fire dies down to where it wouldn't bother them. "Alright you two get your cute butts over here and lets continue" she said.

They cought up with her and fallowed her threw more coradors before coming to another blocked off room.

Sahib put his hands on the door slowly pushing it open. Soon they reached the top after hours of dealing with beasts and traps. He looks into the room full of gold and other things. He walked threw the room looking at whats there. He soon sees something that he likes. He bent over to pick it up as it is a golden hilt sword with sheath that matched it.

"You found what you are looking for?" said a voice in the distance.

The voice startled them as they all looked up to see a huge blue creature that happens to be the guardian of the dungeon.

"You are he the one that guards this place?" she asked.

"Yes I am and you are the one that have defeated my dungeon and there for I bestow my Djinn apond you" he said. He rose his hand and soon a symble appears on Lona's main sword as well an Jalil's wand.

Jalil looks down at his wand to see the sysmble as he smirks "then you know who I am and who it is I chose to be my king?".

"That is currect, I know who and what you are young Magi boy" he said looking down at him.

"That is Sahib, I bought him with me to help me conquerer this dungeon and hopefully more in the near future" she said with a smile.

"I see, you are trying to be as great as King Sinbad of the Seven Seas I assum" he said as he rose his hands again. "I only have a short amount of time before this place collapses so please go and god bless you three on your journeies to come".

They all nodded and gathered into the bright light.

Jalil pulled his cloth off as it turns into a flying carpet for them as the gold was put on as well as them. "Hang on it could be a bumpy ride" he said.

"No need to tell me that flying pixie" said Sahib as he sat on the flying carpet.

"I told you not to call me that" snapped Jalil as they argued during the whole ride.

Lona couldn't help but laugh watching them. She tilts her head looking at them "head home if you are able to control this thing" she said.

"Of Course my King I'll do my best" said Jalil.

Soon they landed within the boarders of Fantasia. Thankfully they are together when they laneded.

Lona takes a hold of the gold and hands some to them "take you shares and i'll give mine to those who need it more than I" she said.

They nodded taking their share fallowing her watching her give some of her tressure to the people.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Years passed when she had saved Sahib from being a slave. She somehow was captured by slave dealers and was superated from Sahib and Jalil.

She was put in heavy chains and shackles since whenever she had a chance she would try and kill whomever bought her. Carring a very large metal ball on a chain being dragged behind her. Connected to the chains and shackles to her ankles. Shackle around her neck with a long lead chain for whenever needed it would be pulled to keep her from attacking her owner.

She hated the fact that she has heavily chained and shackled being ordered around to do things for her curriant master.

She is used for many things from surving her master and his guest with her body and with anything is told of her to do.

"Get over here woman" ordered Baba.

Her eye twitched walking over to him as she held a tray that has a cup of whine on it "What do you want?' she said in a harsh tone until her chain was yanked causing her to cough.

"That is no way to speak to me, woman. I got very important guest coming soon and I want you to be on your very best behavyer you got that?" he demanded.

"O is that so? and whom is this very impartant guest I'm sure I'll be ending up sleeping with because of you" she said.

"Hold your tongue" snapped one of the guard slapping her acrossed the face.

She bearly budged when slapped. She slowly glanced at the man that has hit her as she tried to strangle the guy until she got electic shock causing her to fall to the ground.

"That would be enough of that, King Sinbad is coming and should be arriving any day now" said Baba.

She heard the name of King Sinbad as she had heard about him even when she was younger as she looks up from the ground as she sighs. "So the womanizer of the seven seas I get to intertain".

"That is currect now get going and get ready. You are going be dancing and surving him and his commrads" said Baba waving his hand.

With the wave of his hand she was taken away to be cleaned up enough to look pretty for a dancer and as a pleasure woman.

Meanwhile on Sinbad's ship was him and his commrads.

"Sin I'd like for you to take this seriously and do not drink to much and do not hit on all the women there you got that" said Ja'far.

Sinbad sighs as he waves his hand 'ya, ya I know. You can be such a party pooper you know that right?"

The others chuckled but Masrur since he dosen't show much reaction to anything or speak much.

"How much longer is it gonna be before we get there?" asked Sharrkan.

"Few more hours at lest so please relax and try not to start anything while your onboard" replied Ja'far.

"I wonder what sort of females are gonna be there?" smirked Sinbad.

Ja'far's eye twitched as he whacked Sinbad over the head "you moron".

Sinbad flinched when he was hit upside the head. He rubs where he was hit as he looks back at Ja'far to say. "Why did you hit me?"

"Becasue you are an idiot. Ever though about a woman's feelings before playing her for some sort of fool?" replied Ja'far.

"I never hurt a woman like that" said Sinbad as he folds his arms.

"Then find a woman and make her your wife and then we'll know you mean it" said one of his generals.

He looks back at him as he rose an eyebrow "and where is the fun in that? besides my people are my children if that is where your getting at" he replied.

He smirked as he nods "but of course having kids are always a blessing" said one of his generals.

They argued and bickered about women and children.

Sharrkan looks over at Masrur noticing his attentions are off somewhere else. He tries to sneak up behind him to scare him. Raises his hands putting them on his shoulders with a sudden jerk. "What you doing?" he said loud enough that would startle anyone.

Masrur didn't really jump or anything. He slowly turns his gaze looking down at Sharrkan as he tilts his head slightly. He didn't say anything as he turns his gaze to the skies thinking of his past. A past that he had that he treasured before becoming free.

Sharrkan sighs as he shakes his head trying to get Masrur to talk to him, asking him all sort of questions.

"Something is up with Masrur' said Ja'far as he had noticed.

"Maybe his mind is on a curtain woman" grined Sinbad.

"No I think that is only you" replied Ja'far.

Sinbad's eye twitched slightly looking towards Ja'far "you just like putting me down don't you?"

Ja'far has his hands inside the sleeves of his long sleeved shirt. He slowly turns his gaze to look at Sinbad. "You are just that simble minded" he said.

"C'mon Masrur talk to me. say something" said Sharrkan

"Something..." he finally spoke in a calm deep voice.

The others busted up laughing watching what is going on between Sharrkan and Masrur.

"Ha, ha very funny there Masrur" said Sharrkan. He placed his arm around him pulling him down slightly with a smirk "your thinking of a young lady arnt you? the one that we heard about in the past".

Masrur felt Sharrkan put his arm around him slowly pulling him down with his height. He glanced over at him before taking his hand placing it on Sharrkan's to remove it from around his neck. "Maybe I am" he said calmly.

"Hah I was right, he was thinking of a girl" laughed Sinbad.

Ja'far rose his hand swiftly pulling it down, whacking Sinbad upside the head once more. "That is enough Sin, we are here".

Sinbad flinched again "ow damn it" he said rubbing his head as he looks up seeing the docking are docking at. "Well we are here. Lets enjoy our stay" he said.

Once the ship as come to port. The walkway was lowered and moved down to the docks. They started to walk off the ship being greeted there by Baba's men.

"Hello there Im Ja'far and this is King Sinbad" said Ja'far as he interduced them. "And this is Masrur and these are the other generals".

"It is a honor to finally meet you King Sinbad".

Sinbad took his hand and shocked it as he gave a smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, please lead the way" he said as he started to walk behind the men that came to greet them.

Soon they appeared at Baba's place. Sinbad and the others took a look around seeing all sort of slaves there for different perpuses.

A large fat man appeared before Sinban and his generals wearing lots of gold and jewels. "King Sinbad I am Baba it is a pleasure to meet you".

He gave a charming smile exstending his hand to him "and you must be Baba, the man I'm here to decuse some buisness with".

"That is currect, please come this way and we can get the descustion underway" he said as he leads them to a large room full of cunfert seating and girls in bearly in any clothing. "These are my ladies, if you desire company of a woman during your stay please don't be afraid to ask even your men are more than welcome to have some lady company. But of course I must warn you, there is one paticuler lady that is very dangerious reason why she has such heavy chains to keep her from harming such impartant guests".

Sinbad blinks a few times wondering what he is talking about. He turns his head to see a golden haired woman of rare beauty as he smirks "and who is that lovely lady?"

Baba turned his head to see where he was looking as he is in shock. "Please King Sinbad any other lady but that one. She is the difficualt one I was talking about".

The others turned to see what they where looking at and talking about.

She slowly turns her head back to look at the men able to hear their voices. Carring a basket of fruit and the sounds of the chaings clanging together whenever she moved. She turns more around as she got a glimps of a Fanalis almost making her drop what she had.

"Watch what your doing you slut" shouted Baba towards the woman.

She swiftly moves her hands that are in the free area to catch all the fruit that has dropped putting them back into the basket. She starts to walk towards them slowly dragging a tone bolder of a ball behind her. "You didn't need to call me such a name you slob" she said back to him.

"You dirty whore!" he rose his hand about to smack her but his hand was stopped. He glanced back seeing a very tall man with the strength of a god. "What the hell are you doing? Who do you think you are grabbing my arm like that?" he demanded.

Sinbad turns his head swiftly "Masrur release him right now".

Masrur of course without a moment's though had released the man's hand as he looks down at him before looking over at the woman. For some reason he feels this vibe from her that he knows her from somewhere.

"Who is that man?" demanded Baba.

"O him don't worry about him" smiled Sinbad. "Thats just Masrur one of my 8 Generals and he is a Fanalis".

Baba's eyes widen hearing it as he turns his head to look at Masrur once more "i heard they have speed and strength of a god, is that true?"

Sharrkan chuckles "I'm not sure if all Fanalis are but Masure sure is, he has to hold back on his when he fights lower level people" he grins.

Hearing his name she remembers perfectly as she lowers the basket putting it at her feet. She rose up standing straight looking up at him. "Been far to long, Hasen't it Masrur?"

Baba looked back at her as he rose his hand about to hit her again. "What are you blabbing on about woman?"

Masrur had cought the man's hand once again as he gave a slight bow. "Forgive me, but please do not rase your hand agains't her anymore" he could see dry blood, fresh blood and bruses around her ankles, wrist and neck is shown.

Sharrkan turns his head slightly as he grins "is she the one you talked about?"

Baba pulled his arm away from him "do not tell me what to do with my slaves".

Sinbad blinks a few times. He smirks walking over to Masrur as he plaves his hand on his shoulder "is she the girl from your childhood? the girl you loved since then?" he asked.

Masrur had felt Sinbad's hand on his shoulder. Glanced down at him a moment before looking at the woman. He takes a few steps foward as he brushed some of her hair out of her face to see her left eye to make sure its her. He sees a rare demonic type eye as his expression has changed from stern to a tender type of look. "Its her, it's been to long... Lona"

Baba a bit stunned as he listens to what the Fanalis as said and the others. He rose his hand 'take this slave away"

Soon the chain around her neck was pulled by one of the guards.

She stumbles back landing hard on her backside as she coughs from being pulled by the neck. She places her hands where the shackle is around her neck as she glares back. "No need to get violent you jerk"

Seeing what happened made Masrur greet his teeth as he clutched his hand in a fist it took Sharrkan, Sinbad and Ja'far to keep him from killing the guy that yanked the chain.

"Easy there Masrur. I'll decuse the future of that slave with Baba I promise ok" said Sinbad trying to reansure Masrur that Lona would be safe.

"Lets get this meeting started" said Baba seeing at the head of the room.

Masrur still pissed off from what happened.

Ja'far sweat drops as he has a hold of Masrur by the forarm. "Releax leave it to Sin, he'll find a way to free her and she'll become yours ok just calm down" he said in a calmling voice.

"If not I'm always rareing to go for a fight" chuckled Sharrkan.

"Ya you would, wouldn't you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The meeting began between Baba and Sinbad.

During the time of the meeting Sinbad tries several times to confince Baba to sale Lona to him. Of course Baba denied him many times for some sort of reason. Perhaps he likes how he can use her for money and get several men offering to pay him to sleep with her.

While this went on for hours, Masrur stayed with her talking about the past when they where younger and when they first meet.

She wanted to hold onto him like she use to when they where kids.

Masrur had gotten older and seen distent in the way he acts. He slowly looks down at her as he kept his hands to himself tilting his head slightly. He leans forward slowly raising his arm up to place his hand on the side of her arm not even gripping just touching. He wanted to kiss her but when he tried they where interupted.

"Hey Masrur you go man!" shouted Sharrkan with a goofy grin on his face.

Ja'far whacks Sharrkan upside the head taking a hold of his shirt pulling on him. "Leave the two of them be would you, stop doing that, that is very immature".

"But Ja'far thats his little lost girlfriend isn't it?" he asked.

Ja'far's eye twitched as he still has a hold of him "yes it is so that is why you should leave them alone. They got some catching up to do."

"Forgive them..." said Masrur as he still had his hand resting on her arm.

She smiles as she gave a chuckle. "Its alright, its been a while since I laughed like this. Actually a few years since I last laughed like this".

"How long have you been a slave? last time I heard you had gotten free" asked Masrur.

She gave a sigh as she soon went into his arms explaning what had happened since he was freed by Sinbad and she was sold to someone else.

When he heard what had happened he got angry more so than before. Placing his arms around her embrassing her. "I'll never let you go again".

Ja'far walked up gently tapping Masrur's shoulder. "Dosen't look like Sin is gonna be able to pull any strings on her becoming his slave or to be freed. There has to be a way for you two to be together".

Sharrkan of course smirks as he held his sword in his hand "we just bust her out of here".

"You're just itching for a fight. Remember Sharrkan we cannot do anything without Sin's orders after all we are his generals" replied Ja'far.

"Ya, ya I know just saying..." he replies.

She looks back at them with a smile "I have a message if you'd be willing to deliver it for me" she asked as she hands Ja'far a scrole that she had writen.

He takes it looking at it as he wonders what it is. "Who is this to?" he asked wondering.

She smiles again "its to Jalil and Sahib, I'm sure they are searching for me and have been since I was abducted couple years ago".

"Abducted? so you where not born a slave?" said a voice in the distance.

They looked back and there stood Sinbad. The decustions didn't end well on his part.

She shakes her head "no I wasn't, this has happened before with my entire family but once they learned who my father is, they freaked out and of course a war happened and thats how I lost my mother" she explained.

"Well that is a shame, they should know better than do such a thing to such a beautiful young woman" he said leaning towards her. He slowly puts the palm of his hand to her cheek but felt Masrur take a hold of it as he smiles. "Relax my friend I am not after her".

With that he had released his grip from Sinbad as he placed both hands behind his back.

"Then what are we gonna do?" asked Sharrkan.

"First we should deliver this message to Sahib and Jalil like she had asked us to" said Ja'far holding up the scrole.

Sinbad takes the scrole and takes a look at it. "Who is Sahib and Jalil anyways?"

"Sahib... that name sounds familar to me" replied Masrur.

She tilts her head "well Sahib was a slave for the gladitor stadium like you. I saw him when we where kids and once I became free and knew of a Dungeon that needed to be conquered. Of Course I went to recruit him as one of my generals and Jalil. He's a Magi I know only a few are allowed to be around every few centuries. For some reason he was born and had found me" she explains.

"So you are saying that Jalil is a magi that has chosen you to be his king and you have conquered a dungeon with a help with a former Gladitor slave?" asked Sinbad.

"That sums it up" she replied.

It finally clicked in Masrur's head as he showen some sort of reaction. "Now I remember him".

"Did you fight him while you both where Gladitors?" asked Sharrkan.

Masrur shocked his head slightly. "We partnered up a time or two during a duo fight" he said not going into great details.

"Woman get over here right now" napped a voice coming behind them.

She turns her head as she glares "tch, great that ass". She looks back at Masrur gently taking his hand in her's "I'll do everything I can to give that man hell while I wait for my friends to come and recuse me. So until then please be pasiont my love". She said the last part low enough only he could hear as she slowly walked towards Baba as she dragged the ball of iron.

Hearing that word _Love_ caushed him to give a slight blush. He had felt her hand in his as he pulls his hand up. He looks at it as he gave his hand a firm clutch closing his eyes for a moment. "I well find a way to get you out of here".

Of course for some reason Sharrkan and Sinbad started to tease Masrur about this.

Ja'far lets out a sight "I'll send this right away" he said as he goes to the ship. There he sends a messanger pigen sending it off to send the message to Jalil and Sahib. He soon returns to the home of Baba staying for not knowing for how long.

The pigen flew for several hours before meeting up with one of them.

Sahib takes the pigen as he looks at the message that was tucked into its foot. He pulls it out seeing the writing on it. "Jalil get your gay ass out here"

Jalil yawns as he comes out of the place they are staying for the night. "What is it you idiot?"

Sahib hands it to him "its from our King, use your power to make it go full size".

Jalil takes the scrole in hand as he tilts his head slightly. He sees the symbles of their king on it as he pulls out his wand and gave a slight wave of it. Soon Whirling winds appear around it making it to normal size so they could read it.

They both read it together as it told there where she is and what was going on during her time there. When they heard what sort of torture she was put threw they got angry to the point that Jalil got violent with his winds.

"Damn Jalil calm down, we need to get there first before you got all ape."

"I know that you idiot. I'm just pissed off is all."

"Then lets head out as soon as possible."

"Agreed" as Jalil pulled his cloth off of around him leaping onto it. Lending a hand to Sahib to pull him up onto his flying carpet.

Back at Baba's place. Lona had to deliver some good to the guests as she was being felt up by a slob that happened to be close friends with Baba.

She glares taking a strike at the man. Whenever she strikes at Baba or any of his impartant guest she would be yanked by the chain around her neck caushing her to fall back, landing hard on her backside caushing her to cough as well as have more injuries.

Sinbad had rested his hand on the man that held the chain. He gave a soft smile "please do not do that in my presents". He slowly removed the chain from the man's hands as he walks over gently putting his arm around her. "I request her to keep my company while I am staying here".

"I have warned you about that woman, King Sinbad" said Baba trying to reach out to stop what is happening.

Masrur stepped in the way of Baba's hand. He glanced down at him, "no one touching king Sinbad without being given promistion."

Sinbad blinks a few times with a smirk "thank you Masrur. I'll be heading to my room with this lady know. Now if you excuse us" he said walking with her as he stops a moment. He glanced down at the giant iron ball "would you carry that for me, Masrur. Don't want her ending up with a dislocated leg now".

Masrur nods, Kneeling down picking up the giant iron ball as he carries it while walking next to her. he glanced down with a soft look in his eyes. "Wish it was me."

As they walked far enough away from Baba and his men. Sinbad looks back at Masrur placing his free hand on his shoulder "you can stay with her tonight. Then at lest we know she is very much cared for."

Masrur nods slightly as he still has the iron ball in his hands heading down one of the halls heading into one of the rooms. Once there he put the ball down at the foot of the bed as he then turns to look at Sinbad. "Thank you."

Sinbad smiles as he waves his hand slightly "I'll be down the hall if you need anything my friend". With that he went down the way to the room he'll be staying in.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Later that night, Lona stayed in the same room with Masrur for the night.

She lays there with shackles on he rankles, wrist and around her neck as she slowly looks over at Masrur. Raises her hand gently placing the palm of her hand to his cheek. Her fingers gently runs threw his hair as she moves her hand slightly threw his hair. "I missed you so much" she said in a soft voice.

Masrur had already removed his sword and armor as he lays next to her. He felt her hand against him as he leans more into her touch. His eyes closed for a moment remember her touch. Slowly opens his eyes to look deep into her's.

He rose his hand up gently placing it to the side of her face and runs his fingers gently acrossed her skin feeling how soft it is. Even after all these years she still has soft skin dispite having scars.

"I missed you just as much" he finally says. Leans fowards into a kiss gently placing his lips against hers. Able to kiss her after all these years as he embraces her in his arms.

She started to feel warm, able to feel his touch. She puts her arms fully around him now deepending the kiss.

He slowly moves his hand down her body gently grabbing her thigh puling it slightly against him as he gently pushes into her. He slides his tongue into her mouth playing with her tongue as he gave a slight grunt while kissing her.

She gave a slight moan feeling him pushing into her slightly. She can't help but want him more than she has ever before.

This time they don't have to worry about her pregging pregnant since she is old enough now and so is he.

Soon clothes where on the ground from both of them.

He gently takes a hold of her legs slightly raising them up enough for him. He then slides it into her pushing as far as he can while he is ontop. He has gotten bigger since then as he gave a grunt and moan while continuing to kiss her.

She arched slightly feeling him intering her and with how much he has gotten it had pleased her. She starts to move with him with her arms still around him.

They kissed and made love all night long and soon it was morning.

Sharrkan appeared at the door way as he grins "Masrur got lucky last night".

Sinbad looks over at Sharrkan as he sighs "why are you doing in my room? I know that already that they have, I heard them" puts his head in the pillow with a hangover.

Ja'far had come in and sighs "thats what you get for drinking to much you idiot" he snapped.

Sinbad has his hand on his head "ow not so loud, Ja'far my head hurts. Can't you talk quiter."

"I am talking quite, what you want me to do, whisper?" he asked.

Sharrkan chuckles listening to them argueing as he tilts his head. "How long is Masrur gonna sleep anyways?"

"Leave him alone Sharrkan. You should know by now that is his lost love. Leave them be" said Ja'far.

"But what if that fat ass appears?" talking about Baba

Ja'far smirks as he pulls out his string "I'll find a way to keep him away."

"You are evil, Ja'far you know that right?" said Sinbad as he starts to feel the hangover slowly going away.

"I know I am" he grins.

Shouting is heard in the hall. "What is that slut go? I need her to get my food ready" demanded Baba.

"Ow my head hurts" said Sinbad as he strumbles out of the bed. He opens the door looking towards the direction that the shouting is coming from. "You got other women to do that, why are you so hung up on that woman?"

Baba rushed over to Sinbad. "Have you seen her?" he shouted.

Sinbad flinched as he has his hand on his head "ow please don't yell, I am right here so no need to shout."

"Where is that woman?" he said again.

"You didn't answer his question. Why are you so hung up on her?" asked Ja'far with his hands in his sleeves again.

Baba glares at Ja'far "What is it to you, brat?"

"Thats not a nice way to talk to one of King Sinbad's generals" smirked Ja'far.

Baba sweat drops "sorry about that. There is something about that woman that I cannot let go of and I want to know where she is at all times."

"Apperently thats not good enough answer seeing my friend is in love with her and has been for years" said a voice coming from behind Sinbad.

Baba leans over slightly to see passed Sinbad to see Sharrkan who wore gold chain around his neck and carried a good size sword always looking for a duel. "And you are one of his generals too?"

"That is currect" he said as he came out from Sinbad's room gripping the hilt of his sword.

"And your friend you speak of that is in love with her. Is it that Fanalis guy?" asked Baba

"A mater of fact it is and she isn't really wasn't born a slave" said a voice from down the hall.

They all looked towards the direction that the voice was heard in. There stood two figures with long hair. They started to walk towards them as one of them has a braid the other has his hair in a tail.

"And who the hell are you?" demanded Baba.

Sahib unsheathed his sword holding it in one of his hands "I am Sahib one of King Lona's generals and you have our king kept. She is a dungeon conquerer."

"No she isn't your full of it" shouted Baba.

Sinbad grunted still having a hold of his head with his hangover still bugging him. He rose his hand taking a hold of Baba "No shouting please my head hurts like hell."

"Its your own damn fault for getting drunk last night, again" shouted Ja'far.

"I am no lair. If you want profe then here" he held up his sword with the symble of the dungeon they conquered. "Her vessels where stolen yet our weapons were not and these are the symbles from each dungeon we have conquered."

Baba continued to refuse to hear what Sahib was saying. He rose his hand "Men get them, they are intruders"

Jalil's eye twitched "I had enough of this crap" he pulls out his wand and sends strong whirl winds towards Baba's guards sending them flying. He then rose the wand again "you better release our king or you will pay for the concenquence."

Sahib sighs "I tried to warn the guy and yet he wouldn't listen. and now Jalil is really pissed off. When he's pissed off no telling what he'd do."

Baba takes a step back "A Magi? I have heard of them before, this boy is one isn't he?"

"That is currect you ugly ass" said a voice from the room acrossed from them.

Everyone turned to look to see Masrur and Lona standing there. She has her hand up slightly on the side of her head as she turns to look at Jalil and Sahib.

"My King!" shouted Sahib as he rusheds over to her kneeling down in front of her. "Please forgive us. It took us this long to find you." He then looks up to see Masrur as his eyes widen in shock. "Masrur? is that you? damn you gotten hella tall" he looks him over.

Masrur rose a hand slightly as he nods before taking a hold of Lona's hand raising it to his lips to kiss it gently. His gave went to Baba for a moment as they narrowed in anger. "Now I can smash it"

"Smash what?" they wondered.

Masrur soon moved behind Lona slamming his fist into the giant iron balls mashing it into pieces. He soon moves up to break the shackles and chains from around her ankles, wrist and neck.

"Hey you cannot do that!" shouted Baba.

Lona placed her hand on Sahib's should "its alirght no need to kneel. Do you have them?" she asked.

He nods as he pulls out a few necklaces handing them to her "Jalil has the others."

"It was to make sure that not all of them where stolen if anything happened" Jalil said walking up to her. He soon puts the jewels around her neck and everything before bowing slightly.

She placed her hand on the jewels with the marks of the dungeons she has conquered as she looks over at Baba "now you see?"

Sinbad had subered up enough not to have a bit headach whenever shouted was heard. He smirks as he puts his arm around her "So how many have you conquered?"

Baba backed up enough until he was up against the wall in fear as he could see the aura coming off of her and the two generals she has. "H-How many?"

She smirks holding up a few fingers "just three so far but planing on doing another since I do want to try and see how far I can go."

Sinbad smiles more as he looks over at Baba "now I am leaving with her and her generals. If you have anything against that then we can always go to war."

Baba shakes his head not wanting to go to war with Sinbad nor her now after he had heard how many. He points to the door "leave now all of you, I do not want to see any of you again."

"That is very wise dicestion on your half" said Jalil in a angered tone still. He had put his wand away and started to deal with whatever was in their way.

Soon they all left with her, Sahib and Jalil boarding Sinbad's ship.

Lona wanted to be with Masrur again and whever she went her generals would fallow.


End file.
